


Descent III: Unicorn 坠落III：独角兽

by Setg2154



Series: Descent 坠落 [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 在一个寒冷下雪的冬夜，独角兽的角折断了。





	Descent III: Unicorn 坠落III：独角兽

**Author's Note:**

> 斯德哥尔摩哥哥X扭曲的弟弟  
> 设定是总裁哥哥和副总裁弟弟。弟弟是被收养的，没有人知道他在被收养前在孤儿院里遭受的经历。弟弟一直憧憬哥哥，直到他在一个寒冬的夜晚发现自己有了可以掌控哥哥的权力。

二十三岁前，郑允浩的确是人群中的独角兽。他在二十二岁的冬日留学归来，这位年轻的郑氏交椅在一场盛大的发布会中风光亮相，给所有人留下深刻的第一印象。

  
  
且不论印象好坏，他在发布会结束的当晚所创造出的舆论光环已经让他从泯泯众人中脱颖而出。但是，使人们对他产生狂热兴趣的根本原因，并非他在牛津大学攻读精算博士学位时取得的斐然如同凭空捏造的成绩单。

  
  
人们谈论他时（大部分是女人，但也不乏男人），常常把他比作皎白的月光或是直接称他为青春的化身：人们的盛赞可以被理解，他的美貌足以打动千百双王尔德的眼睛。而且，他自己的双眼中永远盈满自信和才智的闪光；从他的每一个动作里，透露出的是一种璞玉般不自知的骄傲。

  
  
让他的夺目光辉更甚一重的则是他价值连城的姓氏，以及他在面对所有人时露出的纯洁微笑。在亲眼目睹刚从象牙塔里迈出第一步的郑允浩在人群云集的发布会上依然单纯如同童真的笑脸之后，只有两类人不被打动：一种妒欲熏心，第二种荒淫无度。

  
  
对于十年如一日站在郑允浩盛大光幕之后的沈昌珉来说，他没有一天不想将他哥哥额前的这抹光辉据为己有。渴望让他夜夜指尖发痒，寂寞难耐，最煎熬的时刻里连他那些陈旧的伤疤都隐隐作痛起来。但他不是不择手段的人，像是爱之神阿芙洛狄忒对他施下了牢不可破的咒语，让他唯有用西服、良好教养和一双永远微笑的眼睛捆住他内心深处黑暗、污秽和贪婪的欲望，让他冷静自持地跟随在他憧憬敬仰的哥哥身后。

  
  
沈昌珉曾经以为，自己能够维持人与野兽两面之间的绝妙平衡。他将和他的哥哥永远保持两个身位的距离，让自己和他哥哥之间的相对运动成为行星围绕恒星的转动：永恒、规律且美丽。

 

  
但他亲眼目睹郑允浩的额前独角在二十三岁那天折损。郑允浩独一无二的光辉在那个泊血的寒冷冬夜陨落，使他眼底和周身的光环黯淡失色，沦为一个凡人，再也不是神话里的灵性生物。

  
  
沈昌珉时常在记忆里审视这个时刻。尽管他从不做无谓的努力，他仍然会在他的哥哥昏睡在他的身边时抚摸那一头绸缎般的黑发，同时情不自禁地猜想， **如果没有那一夜，他是否就能紧握他的平衡点，不至于让他的哥哥和自己一同堕落？**

 

*

  
  
郑允浩的二十三岁生日晚宴后的凌晨，一辆载满水泥的卡车在高速路口以八十迈的时速撞了他们的车。他们的重型轿车只能防住冲锋枪，抵不过千斤铁块的重锤，翻滚着跌下护栏。他们立即因为巨大的冲击陷入昏迷。

  
  
  
醒来时他正坐一把冰冷的椅子上，郑允浩试着站起身，但绑住他手脚的椅子让他失去平衡，倒在了地上。这阵动静下来，他猛地感觉到腹腔传来针锥的刺痛，不管他有多不情愿，泪水也立刻从他眼中涌出来。头一次地，幸运与他背道而驰，唯一有利的情况是疼痛的一面不是被他自己压在身下。应该是车祸弄断了一根肋骨，他想着。这时候，阴影里两个人笑了起来，走近他，居高临下地告诉他，“委屈了，郑公子。”

  
  
聪明如郑允浩很快了解了自己的处境。他是砧板上待宰的鱼，面前的两个人必定是手握屠刀的绑匪。他们的身型举止和他们在他身上绑的结说明这两个绑匪不是可以轻易解决的莽夫。他们对他狼狈的现状大肆嘲弄，语气不可一世，因为成功得手沾沾自喜。郑允浩为他的弟弟感到担心，他恨自己眼里的愤怒不能直接洞穿这两人的心脏，只好敛下眼神，告诉他们不论他们想开什么条件，他相信他和他兄弟的父亲都会洗耳恭听。

  
  
随后，他们就这么让郑允浩躺在地上，给他和他弟弟的性命明码标价，狂妄地无视电话那端郑家律师的一切威逼利诱，把鞋底踩在他柔软的大腿筋健上，逼迫他发出痛苦的呻吟。他们要挟时贪婪的声音像是砂纸摩擦在郑允浩的脊梁上，让他头一次知道，原来人的欲望可以如此令他做呕。他在一个绑匪挂掉电话，把手伸向自己的脸颊时几乎咬碎牙齿，同时另一个劫匪粗鄙地和同伙调侃不要太快地把他细皮嫩肉的屁股捅到开花，自己更好二公子那一口，要去另一边玩玩。

  
  
这一次，贪欲之火不是因为金钱而起。这个人捏着他的脸，他的笑容只想让郑允浩把他的整张嘴脸一点一点撕成碎片。绑匪把椅子从目眦欲裂、双手被牢牢绑在背后的郑允浩身上解开，骑在了郑允浩的大腿上。

  
  
郑允浩因为腹腔里的剧痛狂乱地挺胸，他瞪着在他身上的人，用平生最恶毒的声音说，“你在监狱里服刑的时候是不是被一群狗轮操过？就是在那个时候狗的精液灌进了你脑子里吗？”

  
  
显然，没有人教导过郑允浩在这种过分超人预料的情景下应该怎么办，他很快为自己无谓的反抗付出代价：那个人扯开他的三件套，把他一边的乳头捏在指头里，力道大得郑允浩毫不怀疑自己的皮肉会被拧下来——这个人满意地看着冷汗从他的额头鼻尖渗出来，扯掉他的皮带，在扒掉他裤子后掏出一排奇形怪状的虐肛玩具，同时不紧不慢地告诉他，现在要被狗轮操的人是他自己——

 

  
“...你要庆幸自己长了张过分漂亮的婊子脸。我还想看看你被操的时候是什么表情，要不然，我一定已经扇烂了你的嘴。”

  
  
郑允浩在两根手指捅进他直肠里时咬破了嘴唇，他忍住了，没有发出施虐者最爱的呻吟。他在眼冒金星时感到恶心、屈辱和暴怒；终于，在手指抽走，一条太过粗大的假阴茎生生挤开、捅进他的身体，他感到几乎将他的理智全部撕裂的绝望。

 

他的泪水和颤抖让他身上的绑匪爆发大笑，变本加厉地把他钉死在那个橡胶玩具上。

  
  
*

  
  
沈昌珉自十一岁以来，不论何时何地，他袖管和裤管里永远各有一柄刀。在十一岁前他曾遭遇过太多让他希望自己手里有一把利刃的经历；即使后来他被郑父收养，他也很明白，总有一天他的防患于未然会派上用场。

 

譬如今天。

 

沈昌珉在劫匪把他绑上座椅是已经清醒。他低垂着头，侧耳倾听他们污秽的语言和思想，同时感到一阵反胃。他的匕首滑出袖口，耐心地，一毫米一毫米地，神不知鬼不觉地割断了绑住他手腕的绳结。他非常明白，自己只有一次宝贵的机会逃出生天：因此，沈昌珉装作不省人事的样子，等待着这个时机——即使一个绑匪难耐地捏住他的下巴，舔上他的脸——几欲呕吐的沈昌珉也一动不动。他想着，等一下，他就要把这个畜生的舌头和睾丸一起割下来，喂它自己吃下去。

 

在一个绑匪放倒他的椅子，把他的双头从椅子腿上解开时，他动了手。他猎豹般迅捷的身子在地上一扭腰后跳了起来。他这一下跳的很高，而蹲在地上的那个畜生站起身前，一把匕首已经深深插进了它的左眼眶里。沈昌珉充满仇恨的力量如此之大，以至于向右斜着穿刺眼球的匕首尖端嵌进了这个畜生的颅骨里。

 

沈昌珉没有费心把这柄匕首从倒下去的尸体上拔出来。他在另外那个尤其让他憎恨、舔过他的脸的人猛扑过来时顺势倒地，同时弯身抽出小腿上别着的另一把刀；在那个人带着劲风的铁拳落在自己的太阳穴上前，他把刀刃剜进了一对睾丸里。是对方的，当然，因此这能打凹他脑袋的一拳变成了软绵绵的一击。在那个人哀嚎出声时，沈昌珉把沾满荤腥碎肉的刀尖送进了对方嘴里。

 

他这一刀戳破了气管。他推开压在自己身上，喉咙正在嘶嘶漏气、过不了多久就会变成一滩废肉的人，翻身骑在它的胸膛上。他不耐烦地拨开一只想要徒劳反抗的手，掰开那张恶心透了的狗嘴，迅速做完了几分钟前他发誓要做的事。

 

在第三个他预料之外的人找上门来时，他干脆地把刀刃整个埋进了来人的心窝，然后转了一圈，留下一个冒着血泡的大洞。他从关着他的房间里走出来，沿着墙壁悄无声息地快步梭巡。

 

他没有任何一秒可以浪费。他急切地希望自己能够来得及救他的哥哥。

 

*

 

他看见郑允浩时，后者正被一头蠢猪压在身下。在他哥哥的喉咙中溢出另一声破碎的呜咽前，沈昌珉已经像颗鱼雷般弹射到了这畜生的脑后。他一只手抓住头发以作固定，另一只手臂蓄足雷霆万钧的力量挥动染血的尖刀，一击贯穿了一副咽喉。

 

沈昌珉在这条捂住喉咙拼尽全力企图多活一秒的野狗倒在他哥哥的身上之前把它掀开。他懊恼自己下手的动作太快，太仁慈；如果条件允许，沈昌珉必定会将它全身的皮一寸一寸碾剥下来。沈昌珉站在他哥哥的身前，他漫无目的的视线平视前方；如果这一秒中还有别人望进他散大的瞳孔里，那么这人会因为自己看到的景色发起抖来：

 

在沈昌珉的眼底，他灵魂深处露出獠牙的魔物正在爆发可怖的咆哮，要从他布满裂纹的面具后挣脱出来。

  
  
但在他低头和郑允浩眼神相接的、漫长有如一个世纪的几十秒内，他满脸血污，衣衫破碎，双手被束缚在身后而双腿大敞的哥哥眼里绝望之中的狂喜是如此璀璨夺目，几乎能让自星辰色。

 

 **这个眼神。** 十年间头一次，他在哥哥面前失去自控，打破了让他们之间永远维系两个身位的距离的诅咒——他跪下去，接替了之前那条野狗的位置，用残暴的力量把他哥哥的两腿分开到极限。他扔掉匕首，把沾满血腥的手指塞进那张同样沾满血腥的嘴里，一把抽出在他哥哥屁股里蠕动个不停、发出令他憎恶的嗡嗡响声的假阴茎，把自己在一瞬间就硬到发痛的性器捅了进去。

 

沈昌珉清楚地意识到，他的天平正朝着黑暗那边无可挽回地倾斜，同时，他的野兽打破面具，冲出牢笼——

  
  
_但沈昌珉选择放它自由。_ 他低吼着，从郑允浩嘴里抽出已经被咬到皮开肉绽的手指，捏上那个漂亮精致的下巴迫使他的哥哥张开嘴，好让他热切的吻过去。他抓住他哥哥的头发，把脖颈拉成脆弱的天鹅般的弧线。同时他的腰身不受思维控制地突进、撤回，把性器一次又一次地顶进身下这具虚弱、颤抖不已、毫无尊严可言的躯体里。他用舌头搅动着他哥哥的口腔，在他们唇齿相接的地方尝到血液的，生命腥躁的味道。让一切都沈昌珉兴奋到无以复加。

  
  
这种兴奋，并非源自打破伦理道德的行为带来的异常刺激。沈昌珉很清楚，伦理和道德这种东西在数十年前已经被许多人从他身上一点一点凿了个干净。他像是肆无忌惮的恶龙，却走运地一头扎进了堆满无穷宝藏并且毫不设防的矿洞，在自己被诅咒的隐秘欲望突然获得满足的那一瞬间爆发狂喜；然后，恶龙尖啸着，欢愉地扇动翅膀在金银山上盘踞，让此后觊觎哪怕一枚铜币的人付诸鲜血的代价。

  
  
**发现与占有。如此而已。**

  
  
但他不能说他的行为和性事毫无关系。沈昌珉曾经以为，自己永远不会从肉体中获取任何快感。但现在，他哥哥的肠道里如此炙热、紧致，湿滑的内壁吸吮着他的阴茎——想必是血。他散漫的视线盯着那副大张着的，破损红肿，又溢出阵阵呻吟喘息的唇舌，他想着自己身下这个狂躁地颤动着的珍贵动物，正被自己亲手逼至崩溃的边缘，脑浆似乎也沸腾起来——

  
**接近他，抓住他，侵犯他，破坏他。**

  
  
**想驯服他，想独享他。**

  
  
沈昌珉在激烈悠长的射精后深深望进他哥哥的眼睛。他喘息着，发觉那双眼睛里并不是失望、拒绝或者空无一物。这三者无疑会让他在今夜后为自己的失控陷入无限的懊悔中。他的哥哥里是一种复杂、深刻的情绪。几乎是迷茫无措的。这几乎让他刚才射过的阴茎再次坚硬起来。沈昌珉撑起身体，他在事情再度变得无法挽回前退出郑允浩的身体，他低头，看见了郑允浩小腹上斑驳的精液。

  
  
他的哥哥，在这样一个泊血的夜晚里，被他强制侵犯，操到了射精。

  
  
荒诞的事实让沈昌珉笑出声，他低下身去舔干净他哥哥的精液，又爬起来吻上他哥哥的嘴唇。他睁着眼睛，看见那份迷茫立刻变成羞耻和反抗。他的哥哥别开脸，对他说：

  
  
“ _该死的。沈昌珉。给我把绳子解开_ 。”

  
  
沈昌珉爬起身，在他拉上西裤拉链（除却溅满周身的血污，现在的他几乎是衣冠楚楚的）之后欣然照做。他用匕首割断绳子、帮浑身是伤的郑允浩多少整理整理好破碎的衣物。

 

  
与此同时，沈昌珉想，他不会再给他的哥哥 _第二次_ 这样粗鲁地命令自己的机会。

  
  
*

  
  
在他的弟弟手捧鲜血，邀请他窥探一个黑色深渊的寒冷冬夜里，独角兽最珍贵的角折断了。但他的皮毛身姿依然雪白矫健，完美得如同被美之神阿芙洛狄忒所祝福。

  
  
在郑允浩从骨折和挫伤恢复后，他英俊的脸庞和挺拔如松柏的身影立刻开始在觥筹交错的宴会场和暗潮汹涌的时局间辗转腾挪，并且，再也没有一根荆棘能绊到他的衣角。另外，人们发现，从前只会站在他身后的弟弟开始时不时地伴他左右；不论何时何地，这一双为他骄傲的眼睛总是追随着他的侧脸或背影。

  
  
人们还发现， _郑允浩的纯真无邪在似乎一夜之间消失殆尽_ ，似乎他们唯有在梦中才见过那道不属于俗世的光晕。这之后，几乎所有人都不再为他祝福，而是开始希望看到他的挫败。不过还没人如愿以偿。只有那双眼睛的主人，他的弟弟，才能看到他额前折断到只剩短短一截的角，并且在每个夜晚注视着这乌黑的整齐断口，发出悲悯、忘我和狂热渴求的叹息。

  
  
郑允浩总能感觉到这注视中蕴含的重量。他把这份重量系在最敏感的神经上，用于鞭策自己维系住在深渊边沿屡屡驻足时，心中沉沦与反抗间巧妙的平衡。

 

可他知道，总有一天这份重量会带着他自己和拨弄砝码的人一起坠落，直到坠无可坠，跌进熊熊燃烧的炉膛。

  
  
**但不是今天。**

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 

本篇标签：

 

龙

月光

星轨

深渊

斗室

贪欲

野兽

独角兽的角

 


End file.
